Flowey's new friend
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When Flowey gets a new friend has he got more evil intentions? Or has he really turned over a new leaf? Please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Undertale only my oc**

Who would have thought that the best way to win over your true love was to tell them stupid puns through a wall. After the barrier had been destroyed Sans had talked to Toriel on multiple occasions. After many dates Sans decided he wanted to show just how much Toriel meant to him. He was going to propose to her. He looked at the small ring that was sat in the black box the small ring was a small white skull on a silver ring the only problem was that he had no idea how he would even bring this up with her. Just then the door to Sans bedroom swung open and stood there was Frisk, the human who had freed all of the monsters and was now the adopted child of Toriel.

"Oh, hey there kiddo what's up?" Frisk sat next to Sans pointing to the box saying.

"your going to propose to mum, aren't you?" Sans' eyes widened in shock.

"How did ya know kid?" she just gave him a 'really' face.

"It's kinda obvious that you like mum" Sans sighed.

"I just don't know how to do it" Frisk thought for a second before saying.

"Well do it only the best way you can" With that Frisk left the room and a few minutes later Sans walked downstairs to see Toriel in the kitchen baking a pie when she saw Sans she smiled.

"ah hello Sans. Frisk has said that you wanted to talk to me" Sans looked to the kid who just smiled.

"oh, uh, yeah. Knock knock" Toriel rolled her eyes but spoke.

"Who's there?" Sans placed his hand in his pocket saying.

"Will"

"Will who?" Sans then pulled out the ring.

"Will you marry me?" Toriel gasped softly. She then sighed.

"Sans, Knock knock" Bad thoughts were running through Sans' head about rejection.

"W-who's there?"

"Y" Sans began to take sharper breaths.

"Y, who?" Toriel then smiled.

"Y,E,S. Yes!" Sans could feel the relief leave his body tears were now falling from his eyes. "Sans whats the matter?" Sans wiped some tears.

"I was just so scared you would say no" Toriel chuckled as she knelt down hugging Sans as he hugged her back. He then slipped the ring on her finger and they shared a kiss between each other. A few weeks later the big day had arrived Toriel had appointed Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton as her bridesmaids and Frisk as her flowergirl. The bridesmaids were wearing long purple dresses and Frisk wore the same style dress but she had a small basket with a large number of golden flowers that she would scatter. Sans had appointed Papyrus as his best man and Grillby as his groomsman the two both wore tuxes with black ties. Sans was wearing a black tux with a golden flower attached to him. He stood at the alter waiting when the music started up, looking down the aisle Frisk walked down the aisle throwing the flowers down the path. After which the bridesmaids walked down then finally Toriel walked down the aisle. The sight of Toriel nearly made Sans faint. She was wearing a long white silk dress with a long white veil and on top of her head was a crown of golden flowers. After the vows were done the shared their first kiss as a married couple. After which the two left Frisk with Papyrus so they could start their honeymoon when the two arrived at the house Toriel smiled and picked up Sans bridel style and carried him in the house.

Ten months later Toriel had become pregnent with Sans child when they told Frisk they were excited to have another sibling. On this day Toriel was sitting reading a book, Sans had gone out to the shop and Papyrus was in the kitchen. Suddenly a sharp pain filled Toriel's abdommen clutching her pregnent belly she took several sharp breaths before calling out.

"Papyrus I need some help!" Papyrus came running in.

"WHAT IS IT YOUR HIGHNESS?" Still clutching her stomach Toriel gasped out.

"I think it's time. The baby is coming" Papyrus gasped and quickly got Toriel to the hospital in his car he walked to the reception with Toriel saying.

"EXCUSE ME HUMAN MY FRIEND NEEDS SOME HELP IT IS HER BABY" the receptionist took one look at the goat before saying.

"no thank you. We do not take care of monsters here" Toriel was to much in pain right now but she needed help.

"What is wrong with you punk? Help her" Undyne had rushed there after Papyrus had called her. The receptionist glared.

"I don't think so you monsters don't belong here in the first place so I will not bring another freak into this world" From behind the shocked group a womans voice spoke up.

"Excuse me I don't think you have the right to say that" The woman was a doctor who was glaring at the receptionist. "If you will come with me,mam, I can take care of you" After the doctor,who was actually called Dr Lin, had settled Toriel in a room she examined her.

"Where is Sans?" Toriel asked worridly.

"HE SHOULD BE HERE SOON" At that point the door was slammed open and Sans ran in with Frisk he stood next to Toriel when Dr Lin spoke up.

"Okay it's time so can everyone, except the father, leave please" A few moments later a soft crying filled the room the happy couple looked at the small bundle in front of them. The doctors had told them weeks ago that they were due to have a baby had her mothers body with a small tail her head however was a goat skull with two small horns on top of her head. She also had a tuft of white fur in between her horns she also had two small goat ears her mouth was small and she had a set of sharp canines. The doctor wrapped the baby up and passed her over to her parents slowly the baby opened up their eyes they had a sparkling set of blue eyes. The couple smiled at the baby and after the family had awed at how cute she was they let Frisk sit next to Toriel and meet her new sibling. Holding her gently in her arms she hugged her new sister closer to her looking at her parents she asked.

"What's her name?" Toriel looked at Sans and answered.

"Her name's Anna"


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so this chapter starts a bit wired its starts when Anna is 10 but then looks back at when she is 7**

Years have passed since Anna was born and she was now 10 years old her tuft of hair had been kept neatly trimmed and maintained. Her father had trained her with her powers she recieved from him and her mother taught her about her fire magic. Frisk had already moved out and was actually 20 years old but Anna was sometimes sleep over at Frisk's house. Everything was normal and nothing was out of the ordinary except for one day that happened when Anna was 7 years old. Anna was busy playing outside admiring the flowers when her vision became blurry and she became extremely warm. Sitting down she panted heavily when a dizziness hit her making her lay on her back clutching her chest. Toriel was washing the dishes when she looked out of the window and saw her daughter laying on the grass in pain dropping the plate in horror she yelled upstairs.

"Frisk! Come quickly something's wrong with Anna!" Frisk ran down the stairs and outside to see Toriel holding her daughter close to her.

"We need to get her to a hospital" Dr Lin had been appointed to Toriel and Anna after the incident at the hospital 7 years ago. They arrived quickly at the hospital calling Sans on the way there. Dr Lin had placed Anna on a examination table and asked the two to wait outside when she shut the door she smiled at the monster girl and asked.

"hello Anna, can you hear me?" Anna weakly nodded her head. "Can you tell me what hurts?" Anna didn't speak but hovered her hands over her chest area. Lin took a heart rate but as she placed the stepascope down Anna placed her paw on the human doctors hand whimpering.

"I want mummy and daddy" Lin smiled and walked outside where Sans was now holding Toriel's hand and Frisk was sat looking at her hands.

"Mr and Mrs Dreemur. Anna seems to have a high heart rate and a high tempreture. I have a feeling that it might be something to do with monster biology than her more human features" Sans and Toriel looked even more worried. "Is there any way I can examine her soul?"

"why would ya need to see that?" Sans asked worridly.

"I have a feeling its something to do with her monster biology and the soul is important in a monster" Sans walked into the room and pointed to Anna making a small heart appear it hovered over to him and Lin. He then placed it on a table making him gasp.

"that's impossible" Lin looked at him questioningly. "Anna has determanation" Anna's soul was grey like any other monster but red cracks were running through the soul like Frisk's, which were erupting from the centre. Anna was sent home and told to stay in bed for the next few days in case anything else happend. Toriel would constently be checking up on her which she didn't mind cause Anna loved her mum. Frisk would also come and sit with her sister watching movies and reading her books. But more especially she would teach her about her determenation due to the fact that her parents knew she would find out one way or another. Sans would also have his naps in her room in case she needed anything and he would always bring some of Toriel's pie up for the two of them to eat it would either be a cinnimon and butterscotch pie of a snail pie, both of which Anna loved to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna was now 10 years old and still had determanation she couldn't reset but Frisk knew that she had something special in her but she didn't know what yet. Anna had woken up that morning and jumped out of bed and went to her wardrobe when she pulled out a dress that looked like Toriel's but smaller. She then ran downstairs where a familar scent hit her nose it was the scent of snail pie. Sitting down at the kitchen table she saw that her mum had just finished baking the pie and smiled placing the pie down. After she ate the pie she pulled out her drawing pad and finished her drawing which was of her family after which she handed it to her mum.

"Oh that is amazing my child" Toriel than placed it to the fridge. "Now how about you play outside today it is a lovely day to explore is it not?" Anna smiled and ran outside into the woods. The small child ran through the woods using her tail and powers to get to new areas that she hadn't been to yet. After a few hours of running she soon came to a stop seeing a large patch of golden flowers taking in their beutiful smell and sight she looked around taking in the breath taking sight. She was stood in a large opening where the floor was covered by these flowers and a large sparkling lake. Suddenly a voice spoke up to Anna.

"Howdy!" Looking around Anna couldn't see anything but then the voice spoke up again. "Down here!" Anna looked down and saw a small golden flower smiling up at her. "Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. What's your name?" Anna smiled at the odd little flower but answered.

"my name is Anna" the flower smiled.

"Anna? that's a lovely name. Now tell me what are you doing out in the middle of now where? Your parents must be worried" Anna smiled and spoke.

"nah my mum told me I was allowed to explore today"

"Oh and who is your mum?"

"Her name that my dad calls her is Toriel" A shocked expression crosses Flowey's face.

"A-and who is your dad?"

"my Mum calls him Sans" Another shocked expression but then he smiles.

"Well today's your lucky day kid I actually know your parents your dad especially" Anna smiles.

"Really?" Flowey smiles even more.

"Oh yeah we go way back before the monsters even arrived to the surface" Anna was now intrigued she kneeled down amongst the flowers and listened. "I was even friends with his brother. But I did somethings and now I don't have anyone, no more friends, no more family" Flowey was now looking upset looking down. Anna smiled and sat down fully on the ground.

"Well I'll be your friend Flowey" Flowey looked up in shock.

"Look I like your offer kid but I did some pretty bad stuff only a fool would want to be my friend" Anna shrugged.

"Then I guess I'm a fool cause I am not letting you be alone" Anna then wrapped her arms around Flowey's steam. Normally he would kill anyone who came close to him but he raised his leaf and placed it on her back. Right there and then that was the beginning of a beutiful friendship.


End file.
